¿Como decirte TE AMO?
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Tai tiene planeado contarle a Sora lo que siente por ella, pero ocurre un pequeño malentendido que hace que todo se complique y todo se ponga de cabeza TAIORA, MIMATO Y TAKARI
1. PLANES, PROBLEMAS Y MALENTENDIDOS

**02/Mayo/2011: Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida, espero de verdad que les agrade, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo, este será un Taiora, Mimato y Takari, ya veré si después aparecen mas parejas, eso depende de mi loca imaginación, simplemente disfrútenlo :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si no Tai se hubiera quedado con Sora y todo seria otra historia.**

**30/Enero/2012: Hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo preocupada y esperando que alguien se acuerde de este fic, fue el primero que hice :´D y también el primero que publique en la página, ya sé que hace muuucho tiempo que no lo actualizo, pero quiero aclarar que no lo abandone D: Todo fue culpa de otro de mis fics xD en el cuarto capítulo les explicaré :P**

**Yo había dicho que no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias y así será :D por más que me tarde ;)**

**Los cuatro capítulos que llevaba escritos, los re-edité por completo, NO cambia en nada el rumbo que llevaba la historia, es igual, pero mejorado, ahora con seis historias escritas veo una gran diferencia de las cinco a esta :/ Yo misma ví la gran diferencia de mi escritura en este fic, a la que contienen los otros. Por ser la primera contaba con muchos errores tanto en mi manera de escribir y describir como en la ortografía, y eso decidí mejorarlo. Claro que incluiré otras cosas para darle más intensidad al fic, ya saben que eso nunca me puede faltar xD**

**Agradezco mucho a quienes leyeron anteriormente mi fic, hasta donde llegó, y también a quien lo comenzará a leer o lo leerá de nuevo :) **

**¿Cómo decirte TE AMO? Volvió a nacer xD y será terminado.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Planes, problemas y malentendidos.**

* * *

><p>Una mañana como cualquiera otra llegó a Odaiba, y como ya era normal, el frío era bastante notable para todos sus habitantes.<p>

Hikari Yagami mirando su despertador sonar decidió levantarse, inmediatamente comenzó a vestirse, ella era de esas personas bastante friolentas, era una de las cosas que más odiaba de madrugar, el potente frío que se sentía apenas y te quitabas el cobertor de encima.

Apretó suavemente sus manos al ponerse los zapatos, odiaba que todo estuviera frío por las mañanas. Al terminar fue directo a la habitación de su hermano, ella era prácticamente su despertador.

Sin tocar abrió la puerta – Tai… – Lo miró de arriba abajo, con sus labios levemente abiertos por la impresión, cuando su hermano la miró parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Te espero en la cocina – Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El moreno evitó soltar la carcajada que en ese momento amenazaba con salir, terminó de abrochar su camisa, blanca, impecable. Era importante ir presentable al instituto esa semana. No era una cualquiera, la semana cultural era una de las más importantes del año y sin duda muy esperada por todos los eventos que en esta se presentaban. Por todo el "Relajo" que provocaba en los patios, tanto maestros como prefectos se ponían más estrictos, y era mejor acatar todas las ordenes y reglas al pie de la letra si no querían suspender su participación en los eventos.

Sonrió una vez terminó de arreglar sus zapatos, hasta para él era extraño verse tan bien vestido, el uniforme de gala nunca fue de su agrado.

Además esa semana era aun más especial. El baile al terminar todas las actividades, donde se entregarían los diplomas y premios a quienes destacaran en los eventos. El peor castigo que podían aplicar a todo alumno era prohibir su entrada a ese baile.

Y él no podía faltar por nada. Tenía planeándolo desde antes siquiera de entrar al instituto. Era bien conocido por todos el rumor, de que la pareja que se besara durante el baile final de la noche estaba predestinada a estar junta por el resto de sus vidas, amorosamente hablando claro.

Claro que él no era un amante de las leyendas de ese tipo. Pero no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Tomó su mochila y salió dirigiéndose a la cocina – Nos vemos en un rato – Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hermana

– ¿No vas a desayunar? – Una cosa era levantarse temprano, pero de las cosas que estaba segura jamás cambiarían en su hermano sería el hecho de comer, nunca se saltaba una sola comida.

– Compraré algo en el instituto.

– Pero… – Trató de replicar, por más madurez que su hermano haya obtenido con el tiempo, no era justificante de su actitud del momento.

– No te preocupes, de todas formas no tengo hambre.

Lo observó con atención al momento de salir. Definitivamente estaba preocupada, ¿Qué no tenía hambre? Levantó una ceja, ¿Cuándo Taichi no tenía hambre?

Rodó los ojos sonriendo, fuera lo que fuera terminaría enterándose.

Llevó un bocado de cereal a su boca, escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar, sonrió, era obvio que no podía irse sin comer algo, abrió la puerta dispuesta a reírse en su cara – Vez te dije que… – su sonrisa se amplió.

– ¿Lista? – Takeru rió al ver su cara, digna de una fotografía.

La castaña sonrió – Si – Corrió hacia la sala, cuando encontró su mochila salió. Había olvidado por completo que el rubio pasaba por ella todos los días, su hermano tenía la culpa, el y su rara actitud. Ni terminó de desayunar. Al salir se encontró al ojiazul y su imborrable sonrisa, bueno ella tampoco tenía mucha hambre.

* * *

><p>Poco le importaron las decenas de miradas que recibió en cuanto atravesó el gran portón del instituto. Claro de cierta manera es incomodo que prácticamente te coman con la mirada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.<p>

Llegó a su salón saludando a un par de chicos que se encontró al ingresar al aula. En la ultima fila logró divisar a Yamato sentado de brazos cruzados y a juzgar por su mirada, bastante atento a lo que la chica a quien reconoció por el cabello como Mimi, le decía.

Se acercó a ellos, sentándose a lado del rubio – Buenos días – Tocó su cabello extrañado – Se contesta con otro buenos días, o al menos un hola – Reclamó al notar como los dos se miraban entre ellos y volvían a mirarlo como si fuera un completo desconocido.

– Esto no se ve todos los días – Se apresuró a aclarar la castaña.

El rubio no dijo nada simplemente rió por lo bajo, el moreno levantó una ceja – Si que risa – Comentó con evidente sarcasmo – Cualquiera puede llegar temprano.

– Es cierto, lo creo de cualquiera menos de ti – Volvió a argumentar Mimi.

– Alguna razón habrá – Dijo Matt despreocupadamente – Esta es una semana importante – el moreno le dirigió una pesada mirada, que expresaba a la perfección el "Cállate" que no quería usar en ese momento.

– ¿Importante para qué?

–Olvídalo Mimi – Tai recargó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

– No deben castigarlo, mucho menos suspenderlo – El moreno levantó rápidamente su cabeza, moviendo sus labios de manera que solo el rubio pudiera leer lo que decía con sus movimientos.

– ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar, bastante intrigada, la verdad era odiaba quedarse con la duda de algo.

– No debe faltar al baile de… OYE! – Se quejó al sentir el impacto del cuaderno que el moreno se encargo de lanzar a su cara – Agresivo.

– Chismoso – Recalcó.

Mimi sin entender miró al moreno – El baile de la semana cultural – Afirmó la castaña terminando la oración que el rubio no completó – ¿Llevarás a alguien? – Le preocupaba el hecho de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero también quedaba la posibilidad de que ese alguien fuera…

– Buenos días – la pelirroja se agachó lentamente, para luego levantarse entregando el cuaderno al moreno – Creo que hoy cambiamos de roles, ¿No Tai?

Mimi alcanzó a observar la cara de reproche que el moreno dirigió al rubio, el cual con una sonrisa burlona bajó los hombros – ¿Por qué tardaste?, Tienes suerte que el profesor aun no llegue, ya sabes que odia la impuntualidad – La castaña notó como la mirada del moreno se relajó ante su comentario. Sonrió, ya tenía una posible teoría.

– Olvidé activar mi alarma, tuve suerte que mi mamá aun estuviera en casa y me despertara – Pausó brevemente para mirar mejor a los chicos – ¿Pasa algo?

– Si muchachos – Se adelantó la Tachikawa – ¿Por qué no le cuentan a Sora lo del ba…? – Calló al notar que el profesor acababa de ingresar al aula. Estaba segura que su actitud se debía al baile, ya que cuando lo mencionó ninguno de los dos se preocupo por negarlo. Por el momento lo dejaría de lado, pero no bajaría la guardia, su amiga iría a ese baile con Taichi y así tuviera que actuar como cupido, lo haría, ella si creía en la leyenda del beso. Sonrió amarga, el de ella podía esperar.

– Vamos – Susurró el rubio hacia Taichi – Te estoy ayudando.

– Mejor cállate – Rodó los ojos para luego mirar al frente. Ahora que lo pensaba comenzaba a sentir miedo. Era mejor esperar y ver como se daban las cosas, por más que el fuera impulsivo y aventado ese tema requería discreción y ayuda, lo aceptaba, pero también discreta.

La castaña se encontraba atenta a todos sus susurros, achicó los ojos, "Ayudándole ¿A qué?"

* * *

><p>– Si, ya entendí todo tu plan, pero antes de comenzar con lo del beso, el baile, y que te recoja, ¿Cómo harás que te invite a ir a ti? – La pelinegra preguntó con algo de miedo, la verdad era que era bien sabido por el instituto entero, que Taichi Yagami no era de esos chicos que gustaban de ir a bailes melosos.<p>

– Amaya, ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó hace tres años?

La pelinegra suspiró, su amiga no tenía remedio – Kasumi, además de que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, fue solo un juego, no creo que eso tenga algo que ver, eso no hará que te invite a ti.

La rubia la miró con una no muy buena cara – ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Según tú – Levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

– Es Taichi Yagami – la rubia seguía en su misma posición, esperando escuchar algo más lógico – El capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela, despreocupado, y cero interesado en temas amorosos, eso incluye bailes.

Kasumi rodó los ojos con notorio fastidio en ellos, eso era cierto, pero ella contaba con una enorme ventaja – Ya veremos – Finalizó colgando el bolso que utilizaba como mochila sobre su hombro y comenzando a caminar, seguida enseguida por Amaya.

* * *

><p>– ¿Por qué están tan raros hoy? – La pelirroja había preferido hacer la pregunta, toda la mañana se habían comportado de la misma manera, Taichi y Matt se dedicaban miradas, señas y movimientos que ella prefería ignorar por no entender, y Mimi parecía no muy contenta con ellos.<p>

– Tai, ¿No le has dicho a Sora nada sobre el baile?, pero que raro, creí que ustedes se contaban todo – Mimi sonrió triunfante al notar la mirada del moreno sobre ella, no muy amigable, pero al menos lo haría hablar, inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho al ver como el moreno bajaba la mirada, eso la pusó a pensar, ¿Y si no era Sora a quien invitará? "Diablos" Pensó, debió habérselo preguntado en privado.

– No sabía que irías este año al baile Tai – Sora aun no lo podía creer, que ella estuviera enterada, su amigo odiaba todo tipo de bailes, era extraño escuchar que ese año si asistiría.

– Ehh, pues yo… – Rascó su nuca algo nervioso, Sora no debía de enterarse, al menos no en ese momento, sabía que las preguntas comenzarían y él no tenía ganas de dar las respuestas y menos con los otros dos presentes.

Matt abrió la boca con la intención de ayudar pero nada salió de ella. Mimi intentó buscar rápido una manera de cambiar de conversación, jugaba nerviosa con sus manos buscando una excusa que la sacara del embrollo en el que sola acababa de entrar.

– ¿Llevarás a alguien? – Instinto, casualidad, premonición, Matt y Mimi se miraron mutuamente para luego llevar sus miradas al moreno que aun se encontraba callado y son saber como contestar. La pelirroja por su expresión supo de inmediato cual sería la respuesta de Tai – Ya veo – Dolía aceptarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, de cualquier manera el pasado se queda en el pasado – No te preocupes es algo bastante normal.

– ¿Qué?

– Algún día debías interesarte en alguien Tai.

Matt decidió que era el momento de intervenir, Tai parecía que se había quedado sin argumentos – Sora, si es algo que nos pasa a todos, pero…

– ¿Tú también estas enamorado? – El esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que utilizar por no dejar de sonreír fue increíble hasta para ella, pero el mismo se había anotado a la lista de, "Todos"

– ¿Ena… morado?

–TAI!

El grito provocó que los cuatro pararan su andar para mirar atrás, Mimi creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar el antiguo tema de lado, pero en cuanto identificó a las personas supo que se había equivocado.

– ¿Qué pasa Kasumi? – Preguntó totalmente despreocupado Taichi.

– Quería hablar contigo sobre el baile de esta semana.

No supo exactamente que fue lo que sintió en su interior, algo quebrándose, deshaciéndose, pero dolía, la pelirroja sonrió y miró al moreno directo a los ojos – Completamente normal – No le tomó mucha atención a la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del moreno.

La castaña comenzó de nuevo a crear sus propias teorías, el baile, una chica, ¿Kasumi? Con ¿Tai? Pero Amaya también había llegado, eso quería decir que – Sora creo que tenemos que dejarlos solos, ya sabes, las moscas – observó a la pelirroja asentir levemente.

Matt y Tai se miraron sin entender, y no lo hicieron hasta que las chicas se dieron la vuelta y tomaban camino solas – Sora – Fue el moreno quien se atrevió a hablar.

La pelirroja giró lentamente y dedicándole una última sonrisa exclamó – No te preocupes, le avisaré a Kari que llegaras más tarde.

– No son nada buenos dando indirectas – Kasumi por fin había hablado –Pero no importa igual entendimos.

Tai miró a Matt, pero este solo pudo encogerse de hombros, tal gesto provocó una sonrisa en la pelinegra – No se preocupen, no tiene por qué ser una cita doble.

– ¿Cita?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, y que sigan la historia, ya que habrá de todo.<strong>

**No creo tardar mucho en actualizar, y de verdad espero no tardar, las vacaciones se terminaran para mi mañana, y seguiré en la preparatoria, espero que esto no me quite tiempo para seguir con mi fic, pero prometo que no lo abandonaré, eso ténganlo por seguro. :D**

**Bien se cuidan.**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**

**Actualidad xD:**

**Hahahaha yo creo que este capítulo da un poquito de risa, ¿si?, ¿no? Bueno al menos a mí xD**

**Le metí muchas cosas nuevas, como eso del baile y la leyenda del beso. Además creo que ya les deje una dudota :B No creo que alguien sepa a que ventaja se refería Kasumi ¿verdad? Hahahaha si Kasumi siempre tiene que ser la mala xD algún día la escribiré de buena :P**

**Y aunque el Mimato no se notó, casi nada (NADA) si habrá, les prometo que saldrá su momento de fama *.***

**Y el Takari, también tendrán su que ver ;) se me figuró medio chafa este capí u.u prometo que el siguiente estará mejor :D**

**Un beso =D**


	2. EL ACCIDENTE

**Hola! bueno pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, con una sorpresita mala :(, espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que me esmere haciéndolo, jeje son las 5:12 am, y sigo despierta, XD y escribiendo, jeje disfrútenlo :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para echar a volar mi imaginación, en cambio Amaya y Kasumi si son mis personajes :D**

**Ahora: Holii! Ya se saben el cuento u.u Ahh se me había olvidado comentarles que mis notas de autora no las quitaré, se quedarán de recuerdo :P Hahaha solo cambia el contenido, repito si ya leyeron es casi lo mismo, solo agregue cositas nuevas para que el fic se haga más interesante, recomiendo lo vuelvan a leer, esas "cositas" serán importantes ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?<strong>

**Capítulo 2: El accidente.**

* * *

><p>– Realmente es aburrido.<p>

Kari mirando al frente respondió – Si, lo sé, el simple hecho de pensar en el trabajo me da sueño.

– Sueño que tendremos desvelándonos haciendo el proyecto – El rubio a su lado soltó una carcajada al ver la cara poco amistosa de la castaña. Pero lo que acababa de mencionar era verdad, claro que si no fueran tan irresponsables y comenzaran el trabajo anticipadamente como se debía, no se meterían en tantos apuros.

– Oye – La chica enfocó su mirada hacia el frente, provocando el rubio imitará su acto – Esos de haya ¿No son mi hermano y Matt?

El rubio achicó los ojos tratando de mirar mejor – Creo que si, y ¿Esas chicas no son Sora y Mimi?

La castaña mordió su labio inferior – No, no son.

Takeru dejó de enfocar cuando por fin las reconoció – ¿Ellas son?

La chica asintió aun mirando – Si, ellas son – su cara dio un cambio drástico, y no era para menos, perfectamente conocía a esas chicas.

– Vamos – Alentó el rubio, que al verla sonrió y rodó los ojos divertido.

– No te rías – Reclamó.

– No lo hago – Aclaró volviendo a mirar – Que extraño – Torció la boca – No sabía que fueran amigos.

Kari lo miró para luego mirar el suelo, era cierto, ella tampoco estaba enterada de eso, ni siquiera recordaba que se dirigieran la palabra, no era que tuvieran algún problema, pero el hecho de que se los encontraran juntos le preocupaba.

El rubio la miró, se veía tan linda así de pensativa, borró de inmediato su sonrisa al darse cuenta de como miraba a la castaña, esa no era la manera correcta sobre como pensar en una amiga, ya había tenido problemas con eso anteriormente, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa antes de actuar impulsivamente de nuevo.

El recuerdo de lo pasado en la mañana llegó como bomba a la cabeza de la Yagami, su hermano se había levantado temprano, y solo, no había querido desayunar, además de que su uniforme estaba completamente bien alineado y aseado, ¿Acaso?, no, no podía ser que él estuviera, ¿O si?, volvió a mirar como aun seguía con aquellas chicas, frunció el ceño, ni loca permitiría que una chica como "Ellas" salieran con su hermano.

– Vamos – Tomó bruscamente a Takeru de la mano y lo jaló hacia los demás.

El rubio la miró bastante extrañado, a veces comenzaba a sospechar que su amiga sufría de un trastorno de bipolaridad.

Al llegar fue la misma Kari quien habló – Hola hermano – Se situó a su lado – No te ví en toda la mañana.

Apretando los ojos disimuladamente tomó a su hermana por loas hombros – Fue una mañana pesada – Dijó recordando las frías y amargas miradas que Mimi le estuvo dedicando cada dos por tres, y las señas e insinuaciones que su queridísimo Matt no dejó de hacer frente a Sora.

Por una parte agradecía que su hermana hubiera llegado, pero por otra la cual consideraba más razonable no había sido nada bueno. La castaña no necesitaba decirle directamente que esas chicas no eran de su más mínimo agrado. Ya lo sabía.

Hikari tenía entendido que su hermano lo sabía, ella nunca se lo había dicho, pero lo conocía a la perfección, además para cualquiera sería absurdo que pudieran llegar a llevarse bien luego de lo que sucedió.

Hora de usar sus dones de hermana, lucir encantadora y tierna, para sacar de allí a su hermano – Tai – Se balanceó un poco al intentar caminar – No me siento muy bien – Evitó sonreír cuando su hermano ya la tenía sostenida por los hombros y cintura.

– Cuñis, ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Qué? – Se apresuró a levantarse de los brazos de su hermano y mirar a la chica que acababa de llamarla así.

Kasumi sonrió – Que bueno que estas bien. No nos des estos sustos cuñadita.

Takeru que se había mantenido al margen decidió intervenir – Kari es mejor que te lleve a casa – Si su cara no mentía ella estaba a punto de perder los estribos, y toda pizca de razón dentro de si.

– ¿Gracias Takeru? – Si, le había dicho Takeru, él bien sabía que ya estaba molesta y lo peor de todo con él que no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Taichi suspiró, las cosas solo iban quedando cada vez peor, si su hermana se enojaba con él, le pegaría el enojo a Sora que le pegaría el enojo a Mimi y su final, todas moletas con él.

–Nos vemos en casa – La escuchó decir antes de que TK se la llevará, ya después hablaría con ella.

– Kasumi yo no… – ¿Cómo decírselo sin que lo golpeará con su bolso molesta?

– Entiendo.

– ¿Eh?

– Si – Asintió la rubia – Cada pareja tomará su camino.

– Pero… – Yamato debía hacer algo, el no salía con las chicas como si nada, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Amaya lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó.

Kasumi sonrió dentro de si – ¿Vamos por un helado?

– Solo si me dejas hablar – Condicionó, al observar su asentimiento comenzó a caminar en dirección a la heladería más cercana, entre más rápido se fuera a su hogar sería mejor…

* * *

><p>– Mimi – Llamó Sora – Escribir tantos "Te odio Amaya" no te va a servir mucho.<p>

La castaña pareció pensarlo, luego sonrió aplastando la hoja y tirándola al cesto de basura se levantó de la silla – Tienes razón en su cara será mejor.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos – Sabes, deberíamos ir a tomar aire libre, esta semana la tendremos libre de apuros, agradezco a quien promovió la regla de cero tareas en la semana cultural.

La castaña asintió dándole la razón – Así no tendremos problemas con los talleres, voleibol al cien por ciento –Exclamó gustosa.

La pelirroja se acercó a la puerta y salió, la castaña no tardó en hacerle compañía.

Anduvieron un rato por el parque y decidieron ir a la plaza comercial, era una tarde que a diferencia de las frías mañanas, el calor era bastante notorio e incluso insoportable, por ello optaron por sentarse tras unos arbustos recién regados, ya que, Mimi aseguraba eso les daría más frescura.

– Oye – Reclamó Mimi al sentir como Sora golpeaba su brazo.

– Mira – la castaña miró, detrás de los arbustos un poco alejados se encontraban Taichi y Kasumi, la ojimiel le hizo una seña a Sora para que dejara de mirar y se fueran. La pelirroja asintió y con cuidado tratando de pasar desapercibidas se pusieron de pie.

– ¡Amor! – La pelirroja trató de ignorar la palabra con la que la rubia acababa de llamar al moreno – Si yo sé, claramente tu novia obligatoriamente es tu mejor amiga – luego de una pausa en la que tanto la pelirroja como Mimi se encontraban de pie, la rubia exclamó – Oh Sora.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, el moreno estaba confundido y avergonzado de lo acabado de decir, no comprendía para que había, prácticamente gritado eso, pero en cuanto vió los ojos de la pelirroja y su pequeña y brillante lágrima bajar por su mejilla, supo que había cometido un error, desde un principio debía aclararle las cosas a la rubia, Kasumi jamás debió malinterpretar las cosas, claro era un caballero y sabía que a las mujeres se les respeta y jamás se les hace sentir mal, o por lo menos él lo veía así, pero todo se le salió de las manos. Por quedar bien con una persona, quedó mal más que con una.

– ¿No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Kasumi? –Cuando regreso su mirada solo encontró la que le transmitía reproche a lo largo y ancho de esta por parte de Mimi.

Hecho a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, había sido como un bloqueo mental, pero sintió que de primer instante su cuerpo no había reaccionado y cuando reaccionó la pelirroja iba ya bastante lejos.

Intento respirar profundo mientras la seguía, perfecto el semáforo había cambiado a rojo para el peatón, bueno tal vez la chica diera vuelta pero eso a él le daría más tiempo. Aumentó su correr, ¿Qué acaso no veía el semáforo? Claramente indicaba que ella no podía pasar, al parecer no.

– Sora – Murmuro que salió de sus labios antes de verlo con sus propios ojos, justo frente a él, su amiga acababa de ser arrollada – ¡SORA! – Llegó a su lado – Sora por favor – Su voz se quebró más no le importo, igual siguió insistiendo – Sora.

La castaña llegó por detrás del moreno, cubrió su boca con ambas manos – ¡SORA! – Un grito de pánico fue lo que salió de sus labios al instante. Una mano se posó sobre su hombre, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas giró, Matt se encontraba detrás de ella, quizó acercarse pero el rubio inmediatamente se lo impidió – ¡DEJAME, SORA!

– Tranquila, es mejor no hacer bulto, acabo de llamar una ambulancia, no tardará en llegar – Sinceramente era lo que él mismo esperaba que no tardará.

Y así fue, no demoró tanto, pero para ellos fue una eternidad. El rubio se acercó a Taichi buscando quitarlo – Tai vamos.

– No – Respondió al instante secamente.

– Déjalos hacer su trabajo – Protestó al no ver progreso, lo tomó por los hombros y lo levantó, era increíble que aun en ese estado tuviera tanta fuerza, pero no lo soltaría, debían ayudar a la pelirroja. Manos extra llegaron a ayudarle sosteniendo al moreno que parecía en cualquier momento lograría soltarse.

– NO, SORA.

Fue Mimi quien subió a la ambulancia, mientras el moreno no dejaba de gritar y patalear como un niño haciendo berrinche.

Matt se apresuró a llamar a Joe en cuanto la ambulancia tomó rumbo a urgencias, el mayor sería quien avisará a sus padres. Cuando volvió a mirar el moreno ya no se encontraba – Demonios – Si, se encontraba desesperado aunque no lo pareciera, pero era de más utilidad que se mantuviera sereno, debía mantener la calma.

Miró a todos lados, sin pensarlo fue a buscar rápidamente un taxi. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento una motocicleta a gran velocidad pasó a su lado, si no se equivocaba la abordaban dos personas, no debía importarle algo así en esos momentos, pero uno de los pasajeros era el imbécil de su amigo…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no quieran asesinarme por que creo ya saben que paso, ojala les haya gustado, bueno a excepción de la última parte, esperen el próximo cap, no tardo mas de una semana en actualizar si el tiempo me deja, ah y antes de que lo olvide gracias a:<strong>

**Lady Miko KagOme, Dark Alexyz, Lauchita y johita0310, por sus reviews, que me alentaron a continuar, muchísimas gracias, también gracias a aquellos que leen mi historia aunque no me dejen review, espero igual que este capitulo les haya gustado, bueno ojala y me dejen un review contándome como les pareció este cap, ya que como lo dije al principio hace 6 horas que ya debería de estar dormida, y no estoy al 100 en este momento XD**

**También gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas, prometo que no los decepcionare :)**

**Se quidann :D**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**

**Y así termina el segundo capítulo, si yo sé que no ha habido muchas cosas como las que suelen suceder en mis otras historias xD, pero pues no puedo meter mucho más de lo que los capítulo ya contenían, en parte respetando que ya llevaba algo escrito y algunos de ustedes ya leído y como que no xDD**

**Quedará casi, casi igual, tal vez en el otro capítulo ya se lean más cosas emocionantes y creo que adelantaré algunos sucesos, ya que este fic no planeó hacerlo muy largo, serán pocos capítulos y cortos ;)**

**Lo importante aquí es el baile y cositas por allí antes del baile xD Pero ashh bueno me dí cuenta que no puedo meterle mucho de lo que me gusta, intriga, acción D; porque no, no sé si ya notaron eso, el estilo del fic, no sé algo no me deja D: pero ya veré como lo solucionaré ;B Ya saben, cuenten con Faty hahahaha :B**

**Nos leemos =D**


	3. ¿COMO ESTA SORA?

**Lo lamento por tardar taaantoo en este capítulo pero no había tenido ni un poco de tiempo para esto, cuando quería escribirlo me quede sin computadora una semana por comprar otra, y cuando llegó comencé con mis evaluaciones en la preparatoria, trabajos finales, exámenes, tareas y mas exámenes y bueno basta de excusas, solo espero que les guste ya que me costó mucho escribirlo, pero todo sea por mis lectores que tanto quiero por dedicarle un tiempo a mis historias :D**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Digimon no me pertenece, si no Tai se hubiera quedado con Sora y todo seria otra historia, en cambio Kasumi y Amaya si son mis personajes :D**

**SII! Me imaginó me habré tardado en actualizar xD pero bueno ya que, lo importante es que aquí esta el capítulo :D Y ya de aquí intentaré poner más acción, más YO! xD eso le hace falta hahaha mi sazón hahahaha :P ¿Si se dan cuenta? Falta mi color en el fic, pero poco a poco se lo iré dando ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?<strong>

**Capítulo 3: ¿Cómo esta Sora?**

* * *

><p>– ¿Hola?<p>

– TK.

– Matt, ¿Qué sucede?

Dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar – TK, Sora acaba de tener un accidente.

– ¿Qué?

– Nos vemos en el hospital central – Colgó antes de que el rubio lo asaltará con preguntas que estaba seguro no iba a tener la menor idea de como contestar. Talló sus ojos con ayuda de su mano a la vez que intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica a lo que acababa de suceder.

Solo llegó buscando a su amigo, vió un montón de gente que iba al mismo lugar y ¿Qué se encuentra allí? A Taichi de rodillas prácticamente fuera de si y con Sora a su lado totalmente inconsciente.

¿Qué no se había ido junto con Mimi a quien sabe donde? Pero estaba seguro no era la plaza comercial.

En cuanto llegó, se dirigió al interior del hospital a paso rápido. Inmediatamente divisó con la mirada a Mimi sentada cabizbaja en la sala de espera de urgencias. Se sentó a su lado por lo que la chica levantó la cabeza levemente, lo miró y volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus manos.

– ¿Sabes algo?

Solo la observó negar suavemente aun escondiendo su cabeza. Suspiró recargándose un poco sobre el sofá del lugar.

Unos minutos más y le preocupó el que no le dieran noticias sobre la pelirroja, para su suerte, o quizá no tanto su madre llegó bastante alterada y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él. Si, que suerte la suya, él tendría que dar las explicaciones de las que no tenía la menor idea sobre como sucedieron las cosas.

– ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Al escucharla hablar, las ganas de pararse y gritarle que no lo sabía para dejar salir su frustración no se hicieron esperar, intentó calmarse, la mujer no tenía la culpa de nada.

Terminó por bajar la cabeza serio, prefería mantenerse callado, a decir algo que podía traer diversas consecuencias, la mujer se sentó el en sillón frente a él, no tuvo problemas, de cualquier manera el rubio en ningún momento levantó la mirada para observarla.

El constante golpeteó que ejercía el zapato de la mujer comenzó a fastidiarlo, era como si fuera lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento, un reloj en el que estaban contra el tiempo, su mirada se clavó en los tacones de la mujer, parecía concentrado.

No fue si no hasta que unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en la sala que levantó la vista, bastante agitado se encontraba, el rubio con su semblante serio lo miró fríamente. El moreno ni se inmutó.

– Tai, ¿Qué sucedió?

El ojiazul los miró, los dos de pie frente a él, ¿A que hora Toshiko se había levantado?

– Ella… corrió – Le costaba bastante explicarlo, se notaba en su voz y sus gestos torpes – La luz peatonal se encontraba en rojo – No logró seguir, sabía que para él era bien conocido que los hombres no lloraban, pero que todo se fuera al demonio, en ese momento no le importaba.

La mujer lo abrazó apenas y él terminó de hablar, lo más seguro para ella era que el moreno presenció todo, los dos apretaron los ojos al encontrarse físicamente uno con el otro.

– Lo lamentó – Toshiko se separó tomándolo de los brazos, el rubio levantó un poco la cabeza, observó como la castaña parecía también querer escuchar esa parte – Ella corrió por mi culpa.

Mimi volvió a tapar su rostro, en cambio el ojiazul se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento del castaño, observó como la mujer negó suavemente con una sonrisa. Para él era lo más razonable, no exaltarse, ya tendrían la oportunidad perfecta para hablar y aclarar lo sucedido, pero de momento era mejor mantenerse atentos.

Mimi había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo. Tenía ganas de golpearlo con lo primero que viera, arranarle los ojos, dejarlo sin hijos, cualquier cosa para descargar su coraje, su amiga había sido atropellada por SU culpa, Taichi Yagami cometió una estupidez, y esta la pagaba la pelirroja, no era justo.

Apretó los puños fuertemente, intentó calmarse, si no tendrían que internarla también a ella por hacer tantos corajes. Pero ah no, las cosas no se quedarían así, pasará lo que pasará tanto Taichi como Kasumi se las pagarían.

Sus pensamientos fueron fuertemente interrumpidos, Joe había llegado al lado de los dos más pequeños.

– ¿Cómo está?

Nadie pudo contestar la pregunta del peliazul. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, la castaña no soportando más la tensión se levantó de golpe y salió.

Takeru le hizo una seña discreta al rubio que entendió de inmediato se pusó de pie y siguió el mismo caminó que la castaña.

– Algún familiar de Takenouchi Sora – Ante el llamado todos se pusieron de pie, bastó un juego rápido de miradas para entender y sentarse fue Toshiko quien ya más tranquila se acercó – Afortunadamente no hubo lesiones serias, por ahora esta estable, si sigue así podremos darla de alta en tres días, mientras se encuentra bajo observación.

– ¿Puedo verla?

El doctor asintió sonriente y le pidió la siguiera, la relajación en la mirada de los demás fue más que evidente. Hikari se acercó a su hermano, lo tomó por la mano y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. El moreno no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó así, sintiendo que alguien lo comprendía y no lo culpaba.

* * *

><p>– ¿Por qué me sigues? – Preguntó con fastidió y volteando para encarar directamente al rubio.<p>

– No quiero otra accidentada – Respondió con simpleza.

La castaña se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una banca que se encontraba a las afueras del hospital, el rubio la imitó.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – Era algo completamente obvio, la pregunta hasta a él le sonó estúpida, claro que pasaba algo, lo sabía, Sora estaba grave y eso no era algo por lo cual sentirse tranquilos, pero la ojimiel había obtenido una actitud muy seria, distante, diferente y fría desde que lo había vistó llegar, una actitud completamente diferente a ella.

Mimi lo miró secamente para luego mirar al frente y suspirar cerrando los ojos – Mi mejor amiga se encuentra inconsciente allá dentro por culpa de Kasumi – Cada una de sus palabras reflejaba notoria irá, y fue lo que preocupó a Yamato.

– ¿De Kasumi?

Ella asintió – Tomó un protagónico que no le pertenecía en frente de Sora que salió corriendo, y lo peor que Taichi no había hecho nada, si la fue a seguir, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente de callarla, eso me hace pensar que lo que le dijo fue verdad – Bajó la cabeza pensativa.

El rubio la imitó, no había comprendido muy bien lo dicho por Mimi, pero lo que si le había quedado más que claro, era que Kasumi tuvo mucho que ver y por las palabras de la castaña, entendió que se encontraba dolida con el moreno.

De un momento a otro se encontraron sumergidos en un inmenso silencio, el cual ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima intención de romper.

– Ya esta fuera de peligro.

El rubio observó a la castaña irse inmediatamente luego de que el moreno les diera la noticia.

– Estoy seguro que me odia.

El rubio no hizo ni dijo nada, porque era la verdad, tal vez no lo odiará, solo se encontraba molesta por el accidente, conociendo a Mimi no era capaz de tratar con un sentimiento tan fuerte, aunque no descartaba la idea por su rara actitud – No creo que te odie – Intentó ayudar.

Taichi negó con la cabeza – No claro, no me odia, me detesta – Reafirmó – Y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, por mi culpa Sora esta aquí.

– Pero esta bien – El rubio lo miró, notó en sus ojos el enorme peso que se cargaba al culparse.

– ¿Y si no lo estuviera? – El moreno giró a verlo directamente a los ojos – Si algo peor hubiera pasado, ¿Me estarías diciendo lo mismo?

Yamato suspiró, la verdad era que no lo sabía, su carácter lo consideraba extraño y desconocido hasta para él. De lo que estaba seguro era que no lo odiaría. ¿Cómo odiar a tu mejor amigo? Claro aun no tenía conocimiento de lo que en verdad había ocurrido en el accidente, pero no creía fuera razón para odiar.

El rubio se levantó mirando al castaño – Vamos adentro – Sin esperar respuesta tomó camino para regresar.

El moreno lo miró alejarse y suspiró, estaba seguro que todos se pondrían de la misma manera con él, para que negarlo, si hasta Matt se veía molesto, aunque claro no se lo diría. Imitó al rubio, metió las manos en su bolsillo e ingreso de nuevo a la sala.

Allí se encontraban todos, se miraban serios y ninguno se atrevió si quiera en mirarlo, se quedó de pie a un lado de la entrada, estuvo allí parado unos cuantos minutos hasta que divisó a la madre de Sora salir con una notable sonrisa – Muchachos Sora quiere verlos.

No necesito decir más, a paso acelerado se dirigieron a su habitación, tenían suerte que el encargado no estuviera así podían ingresar a verla todos sin problema alguno.

– ¡Sora! – Exclamó Mimi emocionada al entrar a la habitación, antes de abrazarla se abrazó a sí mismo – Lo siento, debo tener más cuidado – Dijó mirando las condiciones en las que se encontraba la pelirroja, tenía algunas cortadas en ambos brazos, un morete en el izquierdo, y su cara se veía cansada.

La pelirroja negó suavemente sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Hikari tomándola de la mano.

– Como si me hubiera arrollado un coche – Respondió.

Los demás la miraron con una ceja en alto, era bueno saber que se encontraba bien, al menos su humor no se había dañado y eso para ellos ya era una muy buena señal.

Sora suspiró –La verdad se siento un poco mal – Pausó – No podré participar este año en la semana cultural.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente – Bueno para el próximo quizá, oh – ladeo sus labios cruzando sus brazos, ese era su último año en el instituto. Bajó su mirada apenada, su última semana cultural, no era justo – Si tú no participas en el concurso de tennis, yo no participaré en el de voleibol.

Sora posó ambos brazos a su lado para sostenerse e intentar sentarse – Claro que lo harás – Terminó fallando en su intento y volvió a recostarse.

La castaña negó con la cabeza – No, no lo haré, no es justo que tú no juegues y yo si.

– No es justo que por mi culpa quieras hacer eso – Sonrió – Habrá otros campeonatos fuera del instituto, puedo participar en ellos.

– Pues este año yo no participaré – Volvió a insistir Mimi.

– Si ustedes no participan, yo tampoco lo haré, no seré la excepción – Rápidamente Hikari aclaró.

– No – Remató Sora de nuevo – Ustedes irán, participaran y yo claro que iré a darles ánimos – Sonrió – Las iré a apoyar, pero si ninguna de las dos participa, a quien le echaré porras.

– Gracias he – Ironizó Takeru, prácticamente las chicas se olvidaban de algo muy importante, ellos también participaban en la semana.

– Lo siento – Rió la pelirroja – Allí estaré con enormes pancartas y gritando sus nombres.

– Sora haz pensado en reconsiderar tu idea – Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar al finalizar el comentario de Matt, mismas que fueron desvaneciéndose cuando llamaron a la puerta.

– Vendré mañana a verte – Se despidió Hikari, llevándose a Mimi a tirones.

– Nos vemos – Yamato revolvió suavemente su cabello y salió seguido de Joe que le recomendó tener mucho cuidado con su estado.

Al salir todos, el castaño se acercó a la pelirroja – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mejor…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo misma me quiero golpear, no se como le pude hacer esto a Sora, pero tranquilos no soy tan mala como para matar a los protagonistas de mí historia ni mucho menos a mí personaje favorito, bueno de nuevo mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir pero de verdad que ni tiempo para mí tenía, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que espero actualizar mas a tiempo :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a: johita0310, Miko lOve 4 ever, Lauchita y a mi queridísima ex marida jaja Aanggi Lee, de verdad les agradezco que sigan leyendo mí historia, sus reviews son mi inspiración para seguir :´) (sonó muy cursi jeje), pero de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón, también a quienes la leen aunque no me dejen review les agradezco mucho su tiempo :D, esperen el próximo cap se vienen muchas sorpresas **

**Se quidaann :D**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**

**YAAA! Se dieron cuenta que mis notas de autora anteriores no cuadraron muy bien con el capítulo, pues sí, les dije que iba a cambiar unas cosillas y adelantar otras ;) Ya que ahora si puedo meterle más cosas, no pude ni en este cap ni en los anteriores por que no quería cambiar mucho el contenido u.u Pero para el siguiente ahora si se vendrá lo bueno *.*el romance ya comenzará a partir del siguiente capítulo, asdfasdfasdfadfasfdfdadfasdf! POR FIN! xD**

**Y será un poquitín más largo :P más intenso, más problemas, y el baile se acerca *.* (L)**

**De verdad siento que en los capítulo anteriores me faltaron muchas cosas D: hasta mi escritura bajó su calidad, si lo note u.u Es lo malo de tener que "Adaptarme" (¿) Por eso nunca volveré a botar tanto tiempo un fic incompleto, no volverá a pasar D:**

**En el siguiente capítulo les diré porque lo "Abandoné" por así decirlo ;B**

**Nos leemos =D**


	4. REVELACION DE SENTIMIENTOS

**Hola, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste =D, disfrútenlo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece si no Tai se hubiera quedado con Sora y todo sería otra historia.**

**Al fin el cuarto *.* se me hizo difícil volver a escribir los capítulos anteriores, por que dije que sería casi lo mismo y así fue D: Pero este capítulo ya es casi totalmente nuevo, pese a un escena toda bonita que ya estaba :´D estoy segura les gustará :P**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Revelación de sentimientos.**

* * *

><p>– ¿Mejor? – Repitió el moreno a lo que la pelirroja asintió – Tienes varias heridas – Comentó pasando su brazo delicadamente por su rostro donde un raspón aún dejaba ver su color rojo sobre la mejilla izquierda.<p>

Ella quitó suavemente la mano del moreno – Si pero no es nada – Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza.

– Lo lamento – Dijó mirándola – Fue mi culpa, todo esto…

– Claro que no – Se apresuró en negar – Yo iba distraída, ¿Quién no mira el semáforo antes de cruzar?, si alguien es culpable soy yo – Mencionó bastante tranquila dejando lentamente de sonreír.

– Pero fue mi culpa – Se sentó sobre la cama a lado de la pelirroja, claro cuidando no lastimarla – Yo debí – Tomó sus manos entre las suyas – Sora escucha, debes saber que mi mejor amiga siempre serás tú, pase lo que pase, eso es algo que no quiero que cambié jamás.

El moreno la soltó discretamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de mencionar, sin duda, él no era una persona muy expresiva, no creía haber dicho todo lo anterior, pero lo había hecho.

– No puedo creer que le hicieras caso.

La pelirroja entendió a la perfección a lo que él se refería – Y yo no puedo creer entonces que no lo negarás – Reclamó – Sé muy bien que soy tu mejor amiga, y si tú mismo me lo confirmas cuando hace apenas unas horas prácticamente aceptaste serlo de esa chica me hace sentir pésimo.

Si, efectivamente, a eso era lo que llamaba celos, pero claro que no iba a decírselo en su cara, la pelirroja podía ser muy orgullosa cuando se lo proponía, y esa ocasión lo ameritaba.

– En ningún momento lo acepte, cuando ella lo dijo tú saliste corriendo sin que yo pudiera decir algo – Justificó, y es que esa era la verdad, porque cuando menos lo esperó, la pelirroja ya no se encontraba allí.

– Si lo lamento, fue mi culpa – Ironizó.

Taichi rodó los ojos – Sora…

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente interrumpiendo su platica – La hora de visitas terminó, la enfermera me avisó que el encargado esta a punto de llegar – Toshiko entró dándose cuenta del ambiente tan tenso en el que se encontraba la habitación entera – ¿Pasa algo?

El castaño se apresuró a negar – Mejor me voy, mi mamá debe estar preocupada – Giró a mirar a la pelirroja – Vendré mañana a verte – Dedicó una sonrisa a la mayor y salió de la habitación.

Toshiko observó todo eso, cada detalle, algo había ocurrido – Sora – al tener su atención sonrió – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Era mejor no preguntar nada por el momento, ya hablarían después.

– La verdad solo un poco adolorida pero – Suspiró – Mamá crees que podría irme antes.

– ¿Antes?

– Si – Contestó – no quiero pasar tantos días aquí, quiero asistir a las actividades que habrán en la semana.

– Sora no puedes participar en tu estado es…

– No participaré – Rápidamente aclaró – Quiero ir a apoyar a mis amigos, todos participarán, es algo casi obligatorio, y quiero estar allí – Y era toda la verdad, claro también estaba el hecho de escaparse y participar en el concurso de tennis a escondidas de su madre, pero principalmente porque quizá serían los últimos eventos en los que estarían juntos.

La mayor lo pensó, ella preferiría que su hija se quedara allí en observación, pero tampoco quería obligarla – Lo hablaré con el doctor.

Bueno no era seguro pero ya tenía más posibilidades…

* * *

><p>La castaña acababa de despedirse de Hikari, se le facilitaba irse por otro camino para llegar más rápido a su hogar, odiaba andar sola, pero no tenía de otra. Su piel se erizó cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, giró lentamente temerosa – Matt.<p>

– Lo siento – Mencionó al notar el susto en su cara – Ehh, quería acompañarte a tu casa.

La castaña frunció el ceño – Te desviarás mucho.

– No importa, ya es algo tarde para que andes sola por aquí.

Levantó ambas cejas algo sorprendida, aunque aceptaba que se sentía muy bien que el rubio se interesada por su seguridad no quería parecer una molestia – No te preocupes se cuidarme sola, además te deben estar esperando – Caminó un poco dejando unos pasos atrás al ojiazul, se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir, pero no lo había podido evitar, sintió que sus labios formaron la frase sola.

– Espera – Volvió a detener su andar – ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

–Por que es la verdad – Hubiera deseado que su mente trabajará así de rápido siempre – Ya he andado otras veces yo solita, no necesito a nadie – Eso no era del todo verdad, sola ya había estado, pero eso de necesitar a alguien se lo pensaba mucho.

– Eso no – Mimi tragó saliva algo nerviosa – ¿Cómo sabes que alguien me espera?

Descarado, y todavía se lo tiraba en la cara aceptándolo prácticamente por completo – Por que así es, tú mismo me lo acabas de confirmar.

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero de verdad que Mimi era muy desesperante – Y ¿Quién crees tú que este en mi espera? – Si ella quería jugar él también lo haría.

Las ganas de levantar del suelo la enorme piedra a su lado y lanzársela en la cabeza solo aumentaron, ah pero claro que no se dejaría – Pues quien más, tu nueva conquista, ahora si me permites se hace tarde – Quizó rodearlo pero de nuevo su brazo la detuvo, a lo que ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

– Ah, mi nueva conquista – Sonrió burlonamente – Y con nueva conquista te refieres a…

– Amaya – Completó ella.

Suficiente, su paciencia de juego se había agotado – Dime, ¿Por qué piensas que es Amaya?

La castaña levantó una ceja – Cínico.

– Mimi escucha.

– Te estoy escuchando – Dijó caminando en dirección opuesta al rubio.

Yamato cerró los ojos, los abrió y comenzó a caminar para impedir de nuevo su paso – Entendieron mal – Posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro – ¿Para qué querría yo salir con…

– Migo – Completó de nuevo rápidamente.

– Entendieron mal – Reclamó el rubio perdiendo los estribos – Nosotros, al menos yo – Recalcó – No quería quedarme…

– Conmigo – Con todos los esfuerzos que tenía, intentó no reír, era lindo hacerlo enojar, se veía adorable.

– ¡No!

– Lo vez, no querías – Con ambas brazos sobre sus caderas lo miró.

– Si, si quería – Su paciencia había acabado, pero debía calmarse, no quería asustarla ni mucho menos él alterarse más.

– Yo sé que sí querías ir con Amaya, es lo que te estoy…

– MIMI – Bien, si ya había comenzado, mejor terminarlo – NO SE QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ Y PASA POR TÚ CABEZA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, PERO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDÉ CLARO QUE – Suspiró y tomó sus manos con brusquedad evitando a toda costa que ella se soltará de su agarre – NO quería estar con Amaya – Recalcó cada una de las palabras – Yo… – De un momento a otro sintió como su garganta se secaba y él se quedaba sin poder decir nada, solo emitió un pequeño gemido.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta y asegurarse que lo que en ese momento pasaba era real, sus labios correspondieron lentamente el beso que Mimi Tachikawa acababa de robarle, por segundos se sintió estúpido y tonto, la castaña había pensado mucho mejor que él, tal vez no con la cabeza, pero si con el corazón, y eso no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p>La mañana del martes por fin había llegado, Taichi se apresuraba a llegar al instituto, esa mañana si que se había levantado tarde, si, su hermana lo estuvo despertando cada cinco minutos, pero le fue muy difícil levantarse de su cama, esa noche casi no había logrado dormir nada. Aun seguía pensando en lo mismo, si tal vez comenzara a creer en esa leyenda del instituto, pero no podía evitarlo, ese sería su último año escolar juntos, Sora estaría internada tres días, eso quería decir que podría estar fuera quizá antes del viernes, y lo más probable era que su madre le exigiría pasar más reposo en casa, eso solo quería decir una cosa. No baile. No beso.<p>

Llegó a su salón de clases, observó el asiento detrás de él vacío, ya sabía que se encontraría así, lo que no imaginaba era que se fuera a sentir de esa manera, al igual que el asiento, algo importante faltaba.

Dirigió una rápida y fugaz mirada tanto a Yamato como a Mimi, que al instante que entró al salón de clases lo miraron con miedo, poco le importo – Buenos días.

El rubio y la ojimiel se miraron preocupados, esa nunca fue su manera de saludar absolutamente a nadie, no dijeron nada, en seguida el profesor de la hora entró…

Esa mañana ninguno de sus amigos tenía alguna actividad, solo revisaron la lista para cerciorarse que él día que les tocará estuvieran preparados.

**Lunes:** -

**Martes:** Poesía & dibujo.

**Miércoles:** Oratoria & concurso de ciencias y tecnología.

**Jueves:** Vóleibol, gimnasia artística & tennis.

**Viernes:** Futbol & taller musical.

**Sábado:** Ceremonia de clausura.

Claro que había concursos en los que los estudiantes no estaban muy interesados de participar, y también era algo casi imposible que todos participaran, pero igual lo harían, los demás serían los encargados de preparar y tener listo tanto el auditorio como las canchas para cada evento. Atender y guiar a quienes serían el "Publico" y dar asesoría a los participantes sobre cada uno de los eventos, quienes tendrían que ser los más destacados para poder participar.

Como ningún conocido participaba en poesía o dibujo, no tenían por qué quedarse por obligación, Mimi salió al lado de Matt y Tai – Creo que nos vemos mañana – Se despidió en la puerta mirando forzosamente al moreno, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

– Me voy contigo – Escuchó decir al rubio, lo miró y sonrió asintiendo – ¿Estarás bien Tai?

El moreno asintió – Nos vemos mañana – Tomó su propio camino sin voltear a mirarlos.

La ojimiel suspiró una vez que lo vió a una considerable distancia – No me gusta verlo así – Su cara tomó una expresión bastante preocupada – ¿Crees que haya quedado mal con Sora ayer?

El rubio lo pensó – La verdad no lo sé, he querido hablar con él desde la mañana, pero no quiere contarme nada.

Mimi volvió a mirar la dirección en que el castaño partió – Bueno, no podemos forzarlo, pero tarde o temprano lo sabremos.

El rubio asintió dándole la razón – Vámonos.

Mimi lo miró y sonrió.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja se encontraba contenta, no solo porque ya se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, si no porque su mamá le había dado la noticia que podría irse el miércoles por la tarde, eso quería decir que solo le quedaba pasar una noche allí y diría adiós al hospital.<p>

Comenzó a dar ligeras palmaditas a la sabana con su mano derecha, necesitaba algo en que entretenerse mientras el día acababa, realmente odiaba los hospitales, era un ambiente tan aburrido y sobre todo, muy triste. Giró levemente su cabeza para mirar lo poco que podía apreciar en esa posición, lo que se encontraba fuera de la ventana, solo lograba apreciar las copas de los árboles, solo eso. Era tanta la tranquilidad en su habitación, la paz, aún así le gustaba más su ambiente movido y nada tranquilo de todos los días.

Cerró los ojos, quien sabe cuando más podría encontrarse en una situación parecida, que le permitiera meditar las cosas, pensar tranquilamente, sin interrupciones, ser solo ella. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse la obligo a abrir los ojos rápidamente y mirara a la persona que acababa de "Interrumpirla".

– Lo siento – La pelirroja volvió a recostar su cabeza – No quería despertarte.

– No estaba dormida – Aclaro de inmediato, se sintió tonta al hablar tan rápido, no quería que el chico pensará que estaba desesperada.

Tai la miró, algunos rasguños aún seguían siendo bastante visibles para él, decidió apoyarse a iniciar una platica con ella gracias a eso, no era lo más importante, pero para dejarle las cosas bien claras debía, primero, comenzar a hablar con ella de algo, cosa que no le parecía fuera a ser tan sencillo – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien – Fue su cortante respuesta, las ganas de hablar con él eran inmensas, pero su orgullo podía más.

Asegurándose que no lo mirara, sonrió, sabía que ella diría algo como eso, relajo su mirada y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado no le quitaba la mirada de encima, buscaba sus ojos, pero ella no le permitía verlos directamente, rozó suavemente con sus dedos su antebrazo – Aun tienes varias heridas.

– Estoy bien – Se apresuró a decir – Solo son heridas – Bajo la mirada cuando sintió su garganta arder, no podía evitarlo, nunca se imaginó cuanto le afectaba el darse cuenta que las heridas internas dolían más, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

El castaño notó la repentina actitud de la pelirroja, y le preocupo al ver que ella no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana, se posicionó en una postura que le permitiera verla mejor, con sus manos, la tomó de las mejillas, cuidadosa y lentamente posó su rostro frente al de ella, apretó levemente la mandíbula al notar sus ojos vidriosos, y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

– No, por favor no llores – Pidió sin dejar de mirarla, sabía que lo más probable era que el causante de esas lágrimas fuera él, y eso le causaba un sentimiento de remordimiento horrible.

La pelirroja escuchaba, más no podía hablar, su estado no se lo permitía y menos ella misma, no podía comportarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la imagen de Tai y Kasumi juntos no abandonaba su cabeza, si, tal vez estaba completamente segura que era la mejor amiga del moreno, de eso no había duda, pero ya no podía seguir igual. Esas mariposas que no dejaban de sentirse en su estomago cuando se encontraba a su lado, cuando hablaban, cuando le sonreía, cuando lo miraba. Era una sensación extraordinaria, rara pero realmente hermosa.

– Quiero estar sola – No tenía ni la mínima idea de como esas palabras habían salido de su interior, ni siquiera fue consiente de haberlas procesado correctamente ella misma.

– No te voy a dejar sola – Mencionó firmemente y soltando sus mejillas de a poco.

Sora por fin lo miró, sus ojos totalmente rojos y las mejillas bañadas de gotas saladas fueron en definitiva, de las peores cosas que el moreno había visto en su vida, lo confirmó al sentir fuertes punzadas dentro de su pecho.

Terminó retirando bruscamente su rostro por completo de las manos del moreno, el cual ante su acción, fue invadido por una emoción tan fuerte que había quedado guardada y sellada en su interior, su_ yo_ impulsivo salió de repente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, había tomado de nuevo bruscamente las mejillas de la pelirroja, obligándola a que lo mirada por su repentina acción, estampó sus labios en los de ella, no le importó nada, o al menos no por el momento.

Primero comenzó a mover sus labios con fuerte insistencia sin solarla, sin dejar de tocarla y acercarla cada vez más a él cuando sus manos se posicionaron por detrás de su nuca, y ella no dejaba de forcejear para soltarse, pero después pareció perderse al igual que él, el beso era algo desesperado que poco a poco se fue aligerando, hasta que ella decidió romperlo por completo, lo empujó fuertemente, sus respiraciones bastante agitadas causaron un sentimiento de bastante vergüenza en ella.

Fueron varios los sentimientos que florecieron en el interior de cada uno, sentimientos que salieron a flote en ese momento, sentían en sus labios un leve hormigueo, pero el hormigueo en sus manos era lo más recalcable.

Sora tocó sus labios mirando a la nada, después miró al moreno y frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué? – Su pregunta no era como cualquier otra, se notaba cierta molestia en ella – ¿Por qué juegas conmigo Taichi?

Si la pregunta en si le era bastante complicada de responder, el hecho de que lo llamará por su nombre correcto la hacía aún más difícil.

– ¿No te bastó ya? – Su voz ya sonaba quebrada y no le importaba – ¿Ahora te divertirás conmigo?

– ¿Qué? – Artículo rápidamente – Yo no quiero jugar contigo, quiero ayudarte y…

– Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, me ayudarías mucho alejándote de mí – Levantó la voz.

– Ya te dije que no me voy a alejar de ti – Volvió a aclarar.

– Déjame sola – El murmuro salió lentamente de sus labios – Vete – Al no ver reacción alguna de parte del moreno levantó la vista, no veía ya nada, las lagrimas amortiguaban toda imagen, que era inmediatamente distorsionada – QUE TE VAYAS! – Gritó – VETE!, VETE!

Sin hacer gesto alguno se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta, volvió su mirada a la pelirroja recostada, sus miradas se encontraron, la desvió y salió de la habitación. Si no quería hablar con él en ese momento, la respetaría, pero de que hablaría con ella, lo haría.

Su respiración no dejaba de ser agitada, sus ojos ardían y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, no se dejaría engañar por él tan fácilmente, el moreno la estaba defraudando demasiado, estaba harta de las mentiras y de engañarse a si misma.

* * *

><p>Mimi sonrió amarga, extrañaría ver a su amiga jugar, pero no podía hacer nada, y sobre todo extrañaría fuera a apoyarla. Por el momento giró a sus amigos y sonrió intentando parecer que no sucedía nada – Vamos – Dijó acercándose al auditorio donde irían a observar los proyectos de ciencias de sus compañeros.<p>

Vaya que cada uno la sorprendían más, se detuvo junto a Matt – ¿Un Cohete?

– Un cohete que funciona con Hidrogeno.

Tanto la castaña como el rubio giraron a ver a la persona que les había dado el nombre correcto – Muchas felicidades Izzy, aunque yo opino que te merecías el primer lugar – Comentó la castaña.

– Si, la verdad la maqueta del volcán ya esta muy usada y pasada – Apoyó Matt.

El pelirrojo sonrió – En eso tienen razón, pero el primer lugar es una replica exacta y te muestra absolutamente todo en una erupción volcánica.

– Para nosotros eres el primero – El ojiazul revolvió sus pelirrojos cabellos riendo.

–Gracias muchachos, por cierto, mañana participarás tú ¿Verdad?

Mimi asintió – Y más les vale estar allí.

– Con las grandes pancartas – Bromeó Matt.

– Guárdenselas para Kari.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos –Y ¿A dónde iremos a festejar?

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño – Quede en segundo lugar – Le recordó.

– Para nosotros eres el mejor.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien pues aquí esta el capitulo en donde ya enrede mucho a Sora ahora si que no sabe que pensar jaja, ya verán que pasa después n.n, aprovecho para anunciarles que ya tengo un nuevo fic "La luz de una estrella", por si alguien esta interesado en leerlo :D les aseguro que les gustara mismas parejas que aquí, solo que muchos enredos :, debo admitir que me gusta mas que este jeje, cada quien su opinión =)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, a sus reviews: Lauchita, johita0310, se los agradezco mucho mucho n.n**

**Me dicen si les gusto este capitulo =), ¿Un review?**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**

**HOLA! :D**

**Si, ahora si soy la Faty actual (?) hahahaha bueno el chiste es que aquí es donde nos quedamos en el fic, en el cuarto capítulo, porque en cuanto a trama la verdad ya avanzamos mucho más xD**

**Dije que aquí diría el por qué bote este fic taaaanto tiempo, y bueno ya por mis antiguas notas les dí la respuesta, allí ya venía escrita *.* no la notaron:**

"**aprovecho para anunciarles que ya tengo un nuevo fic "La luz de una estrella", por si alguien esta interesado en leerlo :D"**

**SI! gdhadsggaasfahgfhgafsdhg D: él tuvo la culpa xD hahaha esto fue lo que pasó, yo seguía felizmente con mi fic, mi primer fic les recuerdo ;) y un día me enoje feo D: y comencé a escribir y escribir y escribir, y así nació lo que muchos conocen como el primer capítulo de "La luz de una estrella" le dí forma y todo y lo subí, me gustó tanto :´D que deje de actualizar este fic por que me centre en el otro D: MAL! U.u**

**Y los que "Me siguen" por aquí sabrán que ya llevó varios OS y otro fic largo :$ pero como yo les dije, todas mis historias serán terminadas, y esto es la prueba de ello ;D**

**Este será probablemente el primer fic que termine :´D ya que faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos más u.u nunca se cuantos faltan, pero en este si, que raro :P**

**En este fic lo importante es el baile :D y la leyenda del beso xD el Mimato aún no se concreta :B el Takari ya comenzará para el próximo capítulo, y el Taiora, bueno para ese ya sé lo que va a pasar :P**

**Espero que me perdonen por mi repentino abandono de fic (?) pero ya vieron que no dejaré nada incompleto ;D**

**Nos faltan las presentaciones de voleibol, de gimnasia y de tennis al cual Sora no ¿Irá? El moreno y la pelirroja están mal, van muy mal :S**

**Y yo ya voy por el buen camino (?) *.***

**Ya lleva más de mi yo :´D**

**Nos leemos =)**


	5. Una mañana, ¿Sin Sora?

**Hola! :´D Ahora si ya no más notas viejas, puro actual (?)**

**Aquí el capítulo cinco, si el CINCO! Por fin un capítulo más, y así será de ahora en adelante ;D, espero se pueda, semana por semana, como ya les dije este fic no será tan largo como los otros, pero igual espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Una mañana, ¿Sin Sora?**

* * *

><p>No lograba conciliar el sueño, llevaba ya buen rato, pero por más intentos, por más esfuerzos, nada funcionaba, abrió los ojos mirando el techo, no podía resignarse, los ojos parecían abrirse por si solos, si los cerraba sentía la urgencia de abrirlos de inmediato.<p>

Debía dormir aunque fuera un poco, si seguía así despertaría como todo un zombie por la mañana, pero su cabeza no podía dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado, quien diría que Taichi Yagami perdiera el sueño por una chica, ni el mismo se la hubiera creído, pero en esos momentos en que lo comprobaba, no podía simplemente negarlo y olvidarlo, no podía.

Tapó su cara con una almohada que se encontraba a su lado, inmaduro y tonto, no podía tapar sus sentimientos de esa manera, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Las cosas con Sora solo iban de mal en peor, el quizó arreglarlas y resultó todo lo contrario.

Miró el reloj, las 4:37 a.m aún le quedaban un par de horas para aprovechar de dormir, y si quería dar y funcionar al cien al siguiente día tenía que descansar.

Sintió que solo habían sido unos pocos minutos, pero el sueño lo había consumido por completo, ese cansancio al despertar por dormir no era de unos cuantos minutos, volvió a mirar el reloj, tuvo que enfocar mejor la vista que la tenía un poco nublada 6:16 a.m, bueno al menos había conseguido dormir algo, se sentó sobre su cama y estiró los brazos, se sentía terriblemente cansado, que ánimos darse, si su primera hora era de matemáticas y la persona que le explicaba todo no iba a estar, se talló los ojos resignado, era mejor alistarse.

Salió antes de tiempo de casa, no tenía nada que hacer y extrañamente esa mañana tampoco había querido desayunar, ya se las arreglaría en comprar algo. Su pasó era lento, muy lento a su parecer, pero no le importaba, total, iba demasiado temprano, tenía tiempo el cual aprovecharía para pensar más, lo cual le sorprendía, estar tanto tiempo pensando en lo mismo, no comprendía bien como era que no se aburría o cansaba del mismo tema.

Tampoco entendía porque todo eso le tenía que pasar a él, lo único que quería era decirle a Sora que la quería, ir al baile juntos y terminar con el maldito beso. Pensarlo no sonaba tan difícil, pero llevarlo a cabo era toda una misión.

¿Al fin chicas? Claro que no, Sora no era cualquier chica, al menos no para él que la conocía de pies a cabeza, tantos años, tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, y un malentendido no iba a terminar su amistad.

Levantó la cabeza, había llegado al instituto, ¿Tanto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos?, ¿O es que había llegado muy rápido? Se encogió de hombros y entró.

Al momento de iniciar su trayecto en camino a su aula una mano lo detuvo por el brazo, giró a ver y rodando los ojos se soltó de ese pequeño agarre, ignorando a la persona y siguiendo su camino.

– Tai espera por favor.

El moreno apretó los ojos, abriéndolos de a poco se detuvo – ¿Qué? – Preguntó de una manera bastante fría, él no era una mala persona absolutamente con nadie, y eso era sabido por todos, pero lo que esa persona detrás de él había hecho era muy grave como para dejarlo pasar.

– Yo… – Se notaba que le costaba bastante hablar – Lo lamento – Dijó – Yo no quería que eso pasará, de verdad yo nunca pensé que eso fuera a ocurrir.

El castaño sin voltear a verla habló – Pues ocurrió y creo que a quien le debes una disculpa no es a mí – Dicho esto, siguió con su camino, estaba seguro que ya dentro en el aula, y conociendo el orgullo de Kasumi, la rubia no le diría nada más frente a sus demás compañeros.

Kasumi torció la boca, no era justo, ella iba y le pedía perdón a Tai, ¿Para qué? Para que la dejará hablando sola, sin siquiera mirarla, y además, ¿Ir a pedirle disculpas a Sora? Ja, tonto si creía que iba a hacer eso, ella no arreglaría sus problemas, que la pelirroja siguiera pensando mal, porque por el semblante del castaño se notaba que no le había ido muy bien con ella, sonrió encaminándose a su salón.

– Bruja.

– Mimi tranquila – Izzy la tomó de los hombros evitando fuera detrás de la rubia.

Los dos habían escuchado perfectamente todo, claro fue una conversación muy corta, y agradecían, al menos la castaña que el moreno no le hubiera hecho caso, pero las ganas de saltar, golpear y mandar al hospital a la rubia eran inmensas, por su culpa su amiga se encontraba en un hospital y ella era una persona bastante rencorosa.

– Es que mírala Izyy – Apuntó – Pedirle disculpas a Tai, y solo a Tai, es una…

– Mimi – Calmó el pelirrojo – Tal vez irá a hablar con Sora después.

– Ahora ponte de su lado – Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con reproche – No creo que lo haga, es más te lo puedo asegurar, vale más su orgullo.

El chico lo meditó por unos segundos – Si, tal vez tengas razón, esa chica es el verdugo de cualquier otra que se acerque a Tai, y bueno Sora siempre esta con él.

El corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir con más fuerza y los nervios se apoderaron de ella – ¿Crees que lo haya planeado?, y si le quiere hacer alguna otra cosa, si entra en su habitación y…

– Hey tranquila – Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las agitaba bastante fuerte, que temía le diera un ataque de nervios en ese momento – Kasumi parecerá el peor castigo para las chicas, pero no creo que tenga corazón para hacer algo así.

– No la conocemos bien Izzy – Y era cierto, esa chica era un curso mayor que ellos, quienes podrían saberlo eran las personas que compartían aula con ella siempre, claro que por medio de sus amigos era imposible, no creía que Tai o Matt quisieran intentar llevar una amistad con esa chica luego de lo que pasó.

– Pero no te preocupes, de cualquier manera no creo que esa chica sea así, y si lo fuera – Añadió al recibir la mirada fulminante de los ojos de Mimi – Aquí estamos nosotros – Terminó sonriendo tratando de convencerla, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, era muy difícil sacarlo de su mente, Mimi era terquísima.

– Esta bien, te creo – Sonrió – Vamos a clase.

Y muy bipolar.

* * *

><p>El alboroto por todo el instituto había causado cierto estrés en los profesores, y eso que los alumnos eran los encargados de casi todos los movimientos. Los concursos más esperados darían inicio esa mañana, comenzando por el voleibol que estaba a minutos de comenzar.<p>

– Es injusto que no cancelen las clases, para que darnos solo una si vamos a estar ocupados el resto de la mañana – Tai no dejaba de quejarse por que no hubieran suspendido la primera hora, se hubiera ahorrado pensar tantos números.

Dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo Matt habló – Ya deja de quejarte, ya acabo, ahora concéntrate que vamos a apoyar a las chicas – No sabía de que manera decirlo mejor para no recordarle al moreno nada, tanto Mimi como Kari participarían esa mañana al igual que Sora debió haberlo hecho, pero por su estado era imposible, sonrió dándole ánimos – Mira esos son buenos lugares.

Y lo eran, por suerte encontraron dos lugares en primera fila, desde donde podrían gritar y darle ánimos a Mimi.

Las gradas estaban llenas, no solo por estudiantes y profesores de su instituto, sino, por el instituto vecino. Juego tras juego al paso del año habían ido seleccionando a alumnos que participarían en ese torneo, Mimi fue una de las chicas seleccionadas para el voleibol, que en este caso era mixto. El instituto Nerima contra el instituto Odaiba. Institutos vecinos y a la vez enemigos.

Colocándose en sus puestos, tras unos breves segundos el juego dio inicio.

El moreno no entendía como era que tanto golpe en los brazos no les doliera, si desde su lugar alcanzaba a ver el color rojizo en sus muñecas y alrededor de estas, mientras se preguntaba esta Yamato tenía los puños bien formados en sus manos y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

El primer punto fue de Nerima, los gritos provenientes de este instituto no se hicieron esperar, los nervios en el instituto Odaiba comenzaron.

El primer set fue ganado por el instituto vecino, 25-23 puntos.

El segundo set también, 25-24.

Hubo un breve descanso, que al parecer por el moreno no duró absolutamente nada, de nuevo volvieron al partido, los nervios por alumnos y profesores del instituto Odaiba eran interminables y simplemente ya esperaban lo peor, solo faltaba un set y los de Nerima se llevarían la victoria.

Matt observó el puntaje y suspiró lentamente, observando las gradas con más detenimiento podía apreciar que allí los nervios estaban peor que en el campo de juego, donde los jugadores parecían tener una confianza enorme, era extraño verlos así, un set más y perderían.

Pero todo comenzó a cambiar, parecía que les habían cambiado de pila o algo parecido, estaban fulminando al instituto de Nerima, cuando menos lo imaginaron el tercer set ya había terminado, 25-14 a favor del instituto Odaiba.

Aun así no debían hacerse falsas ilusiones, quizá y solo había sido un poco de suerte lo que habían tenido, pero cada punto anotado decía todo lo contrario.

Y el rubio lo comprobó, no era suerte, eran sus estrategias, el cuarto set terminó, 25-21 de nuevo a favor del equipo de Odaiba. Pero el instituto Nerima había aumentado sus puntos en favor, a diferencia del tercer set.

Un set más, el último y habría un equipo ganador, luego de un breve descanso, el partido continuó, eran movimientos muy rápidos los que los integrantes de cada equipo realizaban.

Un punto más que definiría todo 24-24, un integrante del equipo de Nerima golpeó el balón, totalmente fuera del alcance de los de Odaiba, era seguro golpearía el suelo, Matt no creyó lo que sus ojos vieron, nunca lo imaginó, Mimi se lanzó al suelo dándose tremendo golpe pero lanzando el balón por encima de la red, observó como por la distracción de todos golpeo el suelo.

Los gritos y aplausos aparecieron de inmediato, el instituto Odaiba había obtenido la victoria, todos se acercaron a chocar sus manos con la castaña, todo a los ojos del rubio que no dejaba de sonreír.

En cuanto los observó una alegría inmensa se apoderó de ella, los había visto desde que entró a la cancha, y hasta ese momento podía ir a saludarlos, se acercó rápidamente, el moreno la abrazo y la hizo girar sobre el suelo – Muchas felicidades.

– Hiciste un gran trabajo – Añadió mirando su uniforme.

La castaña imitó su acción, sacudió su playera en un intento de quitar la tierra en ella – Si, bueno realmente no creí que lo fuera a lograr – Dijó con una sonrisita traviesa – La verdad fue todo un impulso, creí que solo caería y haría el ridículo, pero por suerte del destino si golpee la pelota correctamente.

– ¿Jamás habías hecho eso? – Preguntó el moreno sorprendido.

– No, pero me alegro que si haya funcionado.

Tai sonrió, no solo exteriormente si no también en su interior, Mimi si le hablaba, y muy bien, no parecía haber rencores o enojo alguno y eso lo tranquilizaba en gran medida. Cuando volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor notó como su amigo y Mimi estaban abrazados, sonrió.

– Aww que bonitos – Bromeó cuando los vio separarse, a su parecer fue _mucho_ tiempo el que estuvieron así, al menos más del que se esta para una sola felicitación.

– Cállate – Le espetó rápido el rubio.

– Oh, si – Se apresuró en decir la castaña, sacando su móvil de su bolsa se lo entrego al moreno – Tómanos una foto.

Tai evitó a toda costa que la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca lo hiciera, hubiera matado por tomar una fotografía a la cara del rubio en cuanto escuchó la idea de Mimi, pero como era más que seguro, Matt no dijo nada y se dejó.

– Listo – Regreso el móvil a su dueña.

– Gracias – Miró la foto y su sonrisa se ensancho – Que hermosa, será mi foto de perfil.

El moreno apretó fuertemente los labios, sin duda su rubio amigo quería a Mimi y mucho, soportar todo eso, Matt, era del otro mundo.

– Es mejor que me de un baño y rápido – la castaña echo una rápida mirada a su móvil – No me puedo perder a Kari, nos vemos allá.

Dicho eso se fue sin darles tiempo de responder.

– Aww será su foto de perfil – el moreno jaló la mejilla derecha del rubio ante que este la quitará de un manotazo.

– Vamos a apartar lugar – Queriendo aparentar que el tema no le importaba mucho comenzó a caminar, el moreno soltó una ligera risita, su amigo era más obvio de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

><p>– Miren, miren – Gritó una chica – El auditorio ya casi se llena.<p>

Kari dejó de calentar sus músculos y miró a la chica que recién había entrado, observó a sus compañeras asomarse por las cortinas para luego secuenciarlas y efectivamente, el auditorio se encontraba casi lleno.

Se mordió el labio inferior, le iba a ser imposible estar relajada con tantas personas allí fuera.

– ¿Pasa algo?

La castaña miró por encima de su hombro, giró completamente al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que habló – Hay muchas personas afuera – Regreso su vista a lo que sus ojos veían fuera de las cortinas, hubiera sido mejor que la presentación se hubiera llevado a cabo en el gimnasio, allí correría con la grandiosa suerte de ser vista únicamente por los profesores especiales que evaluarían su trabajo. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo al sentir algo posarse sobre su hombro derecho. Con su mano lo tocó, la calidez que TK le transmitía con ese simple toque, era completamente tranquilizante.

– Vamos, lo harás bien – Dio ánimos a su espalda – Eres la mejor.

Era extraño, todo lo que el rubio le hacía sentir cuando le hablaba, el simple hecho de estar con ella, a su lado, le transmitía una alegría inmensa, y ese gran remolino en su estomago, no era nada normal. Cerró por completo las cortinas – Lo dices porque eres mi amigo – Recalcó girando a verlo.

– Y porque lo eres, y no solo eso – De un rápido movimiento tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas – Estoy muy seguro que lo harás bien, la principal persona que debe confiar en ti, eres tú misma – Mirándola a los ojos prosiguió – Además yo estoy aquí – Apretó un poco el agarre – Contigo.

Definitivamente esas sensaciones no eran para nada normales, su corazón aumento su ritmo y sintió sus mejillas arder.

– Yagami a su lugar.

Desvió la mirada breves segundos y volvió a posicionarla en esos hermosos orbes azules frente a ella, deshaciendo su agarre – Gracias – Sonrió –Daré lo mejor.

– ¿Lo prometes?

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y antes de perder contacto visual habló – Lo prometo.

El rubio solo asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras la miraba salir, al perderla de vista una radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era mejor ir a su lugar antes de que alguien se lo quitará.

La castaña evitó voltear, sentía muchísima pena por lo ocurrido hacia apenas unos segundos, su amistad con el ojiazul ya no era la misma de antes. No, los sentimientos habían cambiado y mucho. Claro que lo quería y mucho, pero dudaba que a eso se le pudiera llamar amistad, porque, no podía ser amor, ¿O si? _Imposible_. Pensó.

Para su suerte no era la primera en salir a _escena, _su turno era el tercero. Solo serían cinco chicas, cada una haría una serie de demostraciones de sus habilidades en el ejercicio.

Al ver a su primera compañera se tranquilizó un poco, si ella había podido hacerlo, ¿Por qué ella no podría? Si, tal vez fue un tipo de comparación, pero necesitaba algún tipo de aliento que le ayudará a no sentirse de esa manera.

Ella era una persona algo tímida y sobretodo vergonzosa. Le encantaba practicar y mejorar siempre que podía, pero claro siempre lo hacía con las mismas personas, las cuales eran un número muy reducido en comparación a las que se encontraban allí presentes para verlas, ella incluida.

El poco valor que su primer compañera había inculcado en ella, fue difuminado en un instante cuando la segunda participante cometió un error que le provocó una caída, nada grave, pero notoriamente vistosa.

– "_A continuación la presentación de Kari Yagami_" – Fue lo que escuchó antes de los cientos de aplausos que envolvieron el auditorio.

Sentía los nervios viajar a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, era como un virus recorriéndola, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas perderían toda fuerza y la dejarían caer al suelo.

Miró al frente, allí estaban algunos de sus amigos, todos haciéndole señas demostrando apoyo, incluso Mimi, a la cual no había podido ir a ver jugar por ordenes de practicar más antes de su presentación, y pese a ello, la castaña allí se encontraba sentada levantando ambos pulgares.

Todos estaban allí, su hermano, Matt, incluso Izzy. En la esquina lo vió. TK allí estaba y no dejaba de mirarla. Sonrió. Moviendo un poco su vista, notó una cabellera que le pareció conocida, parpadeó rápidamente negándoselo por completo, era imposible.

Seguía sin comprender él porque no realizaron ese tipo de actividades en su gimnasio, el cual se encontraba totalmente equipado con el material necesario, además el espacio era aún mejor, si, estaba llenó de los instrumentos necesarios y tal vez por ello no pudieran entrar la misma cantidad de personas, pero lo prefería.

Su presentación consistía en realizar ciertos arcos y vueltas de carro, lo cual no se le complicó en lo más mínimo. Utilizó su mejor técnica. Imaginar que se encontraba sola. No dejaba de sonreír, tácticas especiales. Había dado su palabra, no quería decepcionarlo.

– _¿Lo prometes?_

_Lo miró directamente a los ojos y antes de perder contacto visual habló – Lo prometo._

Remató con un muy buen formado Split, y finalizar su presentación con una gran oleada de aplausos.

Salió del escenario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentía latir fuertemente su corazón dentro de su pecho.

No sabía con exactitud que era lo que había sido, suerte, casualidad, _sus palabras._ Cerró sus ojos, lo importante era que lo había logrado, su mayor miedo se quedó atrapado simplemente como un miedo, su presentación había sido muy buena.

Las últimas dos presentaciones salieron demasiado bien, uno que otro error que solo ellas pudieron notar. Al finalizar salió junto con sus compañeras a dar las gracias. En esa actividad no había lugares, era una simple presentación, simple pero muy significativa para su instituto y para ella.

Regresó, debía cambiarse, lo más seguro era que sus amigos quisieran salir así que no tenía mucho tiempo si quería ir con ellos. Buscó con la mirada su mochila.

– Felicidades Yagami.

– Gracias – Respondió con una sonrisa a su compañera sin quitar la vista del suelo, paseó su mirada por cada rincón, nada.

– Lo hiciste muy bien Kari.

Rodó los ojos sonriendo a la vez que giraba – Cumplía mi promesa.

El rubio frente a ella pareció pensarlo – No lo creo –Habló luego de unos segundos – Cumpliste tú promesa –Ante la mirada interrogativa de la chica continuó – Cuando tú misma te lo propones puedes lograrlo todo – Estiró su brazo entregando la mochila que antes descansaba sobre sus hombros – Date prisa, ya sabes como son de pacientes – Ironizó antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la castaña sola.

– Cuando yo misma me lo propongo – Repitió, lo que pareció ser un muy quedo murmuro – No todo lo que se propone se logra – Se dijo a si misma mirando a través de las cortinas, igual y como hizo antes de su presentación, el ojiazul ni si quiera cuenta se daba, pero ella acababa de hacerlo, era su amigo y no podía verlo de otra manera, pero le resultaba imposible, ya lo sabía, solamente se lo negaba a ella misma – No todo…

* * *

><p>– No entiendo para que salir hoy si las actividades terminan hasta el día de la clausura, el cual les recuerdo es hasta el sábado.<p>

Tai rodó los ojos riendo – Es para darnos ánimos entre todos – La castaña le volteó la cara dejando en el aire un "_Aja_" – Además después iremos todos a visitar a Sora.

– Solo son pretextos, parrandero – Le reclamó.

Los demás iban a sus espaldas sin decir nada, les causaba un poco de gracia lo reclamos de Mimi y los pretextos del moreno, pero preferían no meterse en ello.

– Claro que no – Se defendió él – Además si ya podemos irnos para que quedarnos aquí encerrados.

– ¿Ya se van? – Preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, voltearon un poco extrañados por la sorpresa reflejada en cara de la chica.

– Si – Contestó Kari – No tenemos porque quedarnos.

– ¿No irán a ver a Sora jugar?

El moreno fue quien se apresuró a contestar – Sora no jugará, no puede esta en el hospital.

La chica pareció aún más asombrada – No puede ser, la acabo de ver preparándose en las canchas traseras.

Matt levantó una ceja, estaba casi seguro que esa podía ser una de las artimañas de Kasumi – No intentes burlarte de nosotros, ella no puede estar aquí.

La chica se indignó y lo mostró en su expresión – No estoy mintiendo – Reclamó – Y si no me quieren creer no es mi problema – Dicho eso se fue sin darles tiempo de decir algo más.

– No puede estar aquí – TK miró a los demás – A menos que…

No necesitaron decir nada más, era mejor comprobarlo por ellos mismos.

Al llegar a las canchas, observaron todo preparado y listo para el juego de tennis, buscaron con la vista a la pelirroja, no encontrándola comenzaron a adentrarse, en las gradas se encontraban ya varias personas sentadas y esperando el comienzo. Tal vez y esa chica si les estaba mintiendo.

– Muchachos – Llamó Kari, al girar hacia ella, miraron al mismo lugar donde la castaña tenía fija su vista.

En el marcador se lograban apreciar los nombres de los participantes, Hiraki Zoe y Takenouchi Sora. No era posible, el instituto no podía dejar jugar a Sora en esas condiciones, a menos que solo fuera un error de nombres, tal vez y en cualquier momento irían y lo cancelarían poniendo en su lugar otro nombre. Esa última idea fue descartada de inmediato al ver salir a las jugadoras y posicionarse correctamente.

– No puede jugar así – Le dijó Izzy a los demás.

El moreno intentó acercarse, pero los organizadores no lo dejaron pasar aun con sus justificaciones.

Observaron como el juego dio inicio y Tai no dejaba de discutir con los encargados de ese juego, luego de unos minutos se acercó a los demás – Dicen que mientras ella no diga nada nosotros no podemos meternos.

–Estamos hablando del estado de salud de una persona – Mimi exageró sus movimientos en las manos – Inhumanos – Dedicó una mirada poco amigable a esos chicos.

Era imposible encontrar a algún maestro que pudiera ayudarlos cuando se encontraban mezclados entre tantos alumnos.

No tuvieron que buscar más, la pelirroja habló por si sola, tendida en el suelo totalmente inconsciente fue, hasta que dejaron pasar a los chicos – Idiotas – Fue la primera palabra que salió de los labios del moreno al ver la escena.

El público se levantó temeroso, y por fin aparecieron los maestros…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>TA TAAN!<strong>

**Si, así o más chafa el capítulo D: lo sé, pero como que se me secan las ideas por momentos x.x y este fic fue como "improvisado" u.u**

**Creo que los capítulos más interesantes serán los siguientes y posiblemente últimos dos *.* el partido de futbol de Tai y presentación de música de Matt :D Además el baile de clausura :´D Bueno no es tan improvisado después de todo xD**

"**La leyenda del beso" ;) Very important! D;**

**Muchas Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus RRs desde el año pasado que no actualizó D:**

**Sayitta-hinamori, Pixie'66, Hiromi-one-chan, dark-fallen-angel91, ferdita 99, Lauchita, rori-war-word y Dark Kana, creo que no se me pasó ninguno :D **

**Muchas Gracias, por leer, comentar y si ahora están leyendo esto, por volver a leer o comenzarlo :´D**

**Espero tener su perdón (?) Pero yo sé que si me tarde mucho D: ¿Compensación?, bueno en los siguientes capítulos la tendrán xD**

**Ahora que me doy cuenta, mi manera de escribir maduró bastante en este tiempo :´) volví a leer el fic y dije Cuantos errores DDD: Y espero haberlos solucionado en su gran mayoría :B**

**Y también espero que el fic si se haya hecho mucho más "entretenido" y "entendido" xD**

**Aviso: "La luz de una estrella" se actualiza este viernes a más tardar sábado ;) y "Secuestrando tu amor" si me da tiempo también, pero esos capítulo ya están más complicadones xD Si, me metí en muchos líos con tremendas historias xD Claro esto a quienes leen esos fics, y quienes no pues los invito a leerlos :) GO!**

**Tengo un millón de proyectos en mente y no sé con cual empezar D: claro que serán cuando todos los fics que llevó ahora terminen, no quiero andar igual o peor xP**

**Mi recomendación ;/ nunca escriban más de un fic a la vez, luego se van por el lado de uno solo y los demás quedan botados. Experiencia propia C;  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer, si estas aquí te lo agradezco, fic muy botado y olvidado, pero por fin retomado :´B**

**Procuraré y pondré todo mi esfuerzo por que mis actualizaciones ahora si sean por semana ;) aunque creo que los aburriré de tanta historia x.x tres fics míos :O ¿Alguien lee los tres? O.o **

**Creo que subiré cada semana pero días distintos: **

**Jueves: ¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?**

**Viernes: La luz de una estrella.**

**Sábado: Secuestrando tu amor.**

**Debí haber pensado eso antes :/ hahahaha xD Oh, si alguien lee los tres, ¿Cuál les gusta más? :´D**

**No entiendo porque si antes si podía, ¿Entonces porqué ahora mis notas de autora no pueden ser cortas? D: ~ xD**

**Los quiero =)**


End file.
